Webs and Guns
by Smithss.11
Summary: Peter Parker falls In love with Wanda Wilson a.k.a. Deadpool. But, will their relationship bring happiness or danger to themselves. Spiderman x Genderbend Deadpool.
1. Chapter 1

Peter swung through the city of New York. Of course, he was in his Spiderman costume. He landed in an alley where he saw a young woman getting mugged.

He shot a web at the purse the mugger was holding and pulled it back. He then threw the purse at the woman and she ran away. As Peter was about to punch the mugger, a figure knocked him out with the butt of a pistol.

Peter looked at the figure. It was a woman dressed in a red and black spandex suit with the same mask as Peter's. Sticking out the mask was blonde hair in a ponytail. The woman had various guns and weapons. Two swords strapped to her back and a pistol in her hand. Peter thought she was smiling under her mask.

"Who are you?" Peter asked

"Well, we can't say our real names. But, you can call me Deadpool." She said

"Why are you here?"

"To help you fight fucking crime of course," Deadpool said twiring the trigger of the gun with her finger. "I was thinking you can be my partner."

Peter thought about this for a moment, he heard about Deadpool she was a mercenary who killed others for money. From the X-men to the Avengers they hated her. But, Peter felt sympathy for the female merc with a mouth. And she was kinda cute.

"Fine, we'll work together but, no killing," Peter suggested

"Yes!" Deadpool yelled. She ran up and hugged Peter very tightly. "Meet me at the Mexican Restaurant at Smith and 5th."

She then climbed up a fire escape latter. Peter looked at her with his eyes.

"I'll see you there Spider-boy." She blew a kiss at Spider-man before leaving. Peter stood there confused. He then swung away from the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter in a blue hoodie and grey jeans, walked to the Mexican restaurant the next morning. He sat down and waited for Deadpool to come. He decided to take his order. As he looked at the menu, a woman came up to his table.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked

"Well, I'm waiting for someone," Peter replied not looking up from his menu.

"Well, maybe she's already here."

"She? I never said it was..." Peter looked up from his menu to see a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore skinny jeans and a tight red t-shirt. Peter then soon realized this was Deadpool.

Deadpool sat down in a chair across from Peter. She had a huge smile on her face.

"So what are you gonna order?" She asked twirling her hair with her index finger.

"I don't really know."

"How about some Chimichangas? Ever had that before?"

"No."

"Then let's get some. Hey Waiter!"

Deadpool called the nearest waiter to order their food. Then the two sat in silence. Until Deadpool spoke up.

"I never really caught your name," Deadpool says with an eager smile on her face.

"Peter, Peter Parker."

"Wanda Wilson."

"Why did you want to work with me? As crime-fighting partners?"

"Well, I tried to join the X-men but, they didn't like me. And the Avengers well they didn't like me either."

"Well, I like you. As a friend I mean."

"Well, thanks, Petey."

The waiter then came along with their food. Wanda took a bug bite into the chimichanga while Peter took small bites. When they were done with their food. Peter took out his wallet.

"Let me pay." He said

"Oh, I didn't know you were such a gentleman Peter," Wanda replied.

Peter placed the money on the table. And He and Wanda left the restaurant. Wanda started to follow behind Peter. Peter took notice and started to walk faster but, Wanda kept up with his speed.

"Why are you following me?" He asked angrily

"Well, since we're partners. I can go to your place." She replied happily.

They continued walking, Peter with a grumpy mood and Wanda who was skipping behind him happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter went inside his apartment. With Wanda following behind him.

"You can sit down on the couch." Peter says "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I wanna see your costume," Wanda said sitting down.

"My costume?"

"Yes, your fucking costume. Show me."

Peter looked confused as if to why Wanda would want to see his costume. Didn't she already see it when they met in the alley? Peter went over to his closet, he opened a secret compartment and pulled out his Spider-man suit. He placed it in front of Wanda.

"There my suit. Now how about we talk about the type of crime-fighting we're going to be doing." Peter states making Wanda groan in disappointment.

"Do we really need to do this shit?"

"Yes, we need to do this shit. I don't want you to break any rules. So, let's make some."

Wanda slouched back on the couch. "Lay it on me Spider-boy."

"Rule one, no killing." Wanda pouted, puffing up her cheeks like a dog. Peter thought that was cute but, shrugged it off. "Rule two, we tell each other everything. So no keeping secrets."

Wanda nodded "The last rule?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "Rule three, we don't betray each other."

Wanda got up. "Well, now that bullshit was over with. Let's go out. To fight crime I mean."

Peter nodded "Yes, that's something we can agree on."

Peter got fitted inside his suit and Wanda got into hers. Peter silently watch as she put on the red and black latex suit on her body. Peter tried to turn away but, Wanda looked cute, sexy even. Wanda fitted into the body suit and wrapped the gun holster around her waist.

"Hey Pete, can you zip me up from behind. And please stop staring at me. I know I look sexy to you." Wanda remarks. She pointed to her back. Peter chuckled nervously and went over to zip her up.

"Thanks," Wanda says putting on her red and black mask. "Let's go kick some ass."

Peter and Wanda went out the window and went from rooftop to rooftop. Peter swung using his webs while Wanda teleported behind him. (Peter decided to ask later about the teleporter she has.) Peter and Wanda landed on a rooftop.

"There's a crime boss here. He's exporting illegal drugs. So, what we to do.." Peter explains until he sees that Wanda already left. "Shit." 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter followed Wanda inside. Peter was about to complain to Wanda about going in without a plan, but they both were to busy fighting goons. Peter punched a couple of the goons knocking them out, Wanda did the same. But, she threw the goons into crates knocking them out as well.

"Please Petey," Wanda whined, "can I use my guns? Pleaaaase?" she gave Peter the puppy dog face.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Only the stun gun."

Wanda smiled brightly and she took out a taser and began to shock most of the goons.

"After this, you wanna get pizza?" Wanda asked

"Sure, I could eat," Peter replied

The big boss then came out with a minigun. He mowed down everyone. Peter and Wanda hid behind a metal beam. Wanda pulled out a sniper rifle and shot at his head he then, fell down.

"Relax Petey, it's a sleeping dart gun. He'll be fine. Now let's get some fucking pizza!"

Wanda left the warehouse with Peter following behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter and Wanda silently ate pizza. Wanda winked at Peter but, Peter brushed it off.

"So, Peter, have you been with a real woman before? Not that MJ, bitch."

Peter looked shocked. "What kind of question is that?"

"Cause you're a virgin."

"I'm not a virgin!"

"Are you sure?"

"I made out with tons of girls."

Wanda leaned in close to Peter. She whispered in his ear. "But, not with a girl like me."

Peter blushed and felt a shiver down his spine. He did find Deadpool attractive, but going into a relationship with her was like jumping off a cliff. Wanda placed a small kiss on his lips. Peter slowly kissed back.

Wanda deepened the kiss, making Peter moan. They pulled back for a breath.

"I've always liked you, Peter, the only reason I decided to work with you is that I liked you."

"I-I like you too Wanda."

Wanda took Peter's hand, "Well come on! Let's fuck!" She dragged him away.


	6. Chapter 6

They ran into Peter's apartment, Wanda kicks the door down. She was stronger than Peter so she threw him on the bed. She smirked lustfully and took off her own shirt, showing her busty figure. Peter started blushing.

"It's not polite to stare you know," Wanda remarked. She slammed down Peter on the bed and kissed him furiously. He kissed back just as hard. Wanda pressed her boobs against his face.

"You can touch them you know?" She said while smirking.

Peter tenderly touched her breasts. Wanda moaned, he touched them firmly with his fingers.

"Your so rough Peter," Wanda said in moans.

"You've been teasing me since we partnered up," Peter said. He placed his mouth around her boobs, he sucked on them slowly.

Wanda moaned louder. She rubbed Peter's abs and slowly went to his crotch. She pulled down his pants and pulled out his shaft.

"How much do you masturbate?"

Wanda slowly stroked Peter's cock, he moaned in between words.

"Twice a day, just to get off."

Wanda goes faster in her strokes.

"Such a naughty boy, "

Peter groans and he cums on Wanda's face.

"So much, you really were pent up" Wanda licks the cum off her face. She squatted her pussy over Peter's dick. She went in. "Oh, you're so big."

"And you're so tight, " he replied.

Peter fucked Wanda upwards, she moaned very loudly

"HARDER DANMIT!" She yelled. Peter fucked her harder.

"I'm about to cum!"

"Do it inside of me!"

Peter pumped a load of cum inside of Wanda. Wanda laid down on Peter.

"You were awesome, "

"Yeah, "

"I love you, "

"I love you too, "

They both go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter smiled at Wanda. He at first thought she was incredibly annoying, but he found out that she wasn't. She was actually pretty funny. When also was super cute to, sexy even. Peter watched as Wanda eat loads of pancakes, she stuffed her face completely. He smiled.

"So what are we doing today Petey?" She asked.

"Um..well we can fight more crime, got any merc jobs?" Peter asked.

"No, it's so fucking boring around here."

Peter checked his mail, while Wanda flipped through the TV channels, he saw a letter marked for him. He opened the letter and it was from the avengers.

"Wanda!" Peter yelled out, Wanda turned to him. "The avengers are letting me join!"

"Oh, they let you join!" Wanda remarked, "I mean..that's great."

"Come on! Let's go!"

Wanda sighed and she and Peter walked out to the avengers tower. They both went inside. Peter saw Tony Stark, he fangirled a little, Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Hello, who are you?" Tony asked.

"I'm Peter Parker," Peter replied

"Oh, Spider-man!" Tony shakes Peter's hand, he then looked at Wanda. "Who's this?"

Tony couldn't recognize Deadpool without her costume.

"I'm his Girlfriend," Wanda stated smirking.

"Does she?"

"Yes, but don't worry she won't tell anyone," Peter quickly says.

"OK then, lets get started, meeting is in five minutes and i guess for girlfriend can join you," Tony walked away.

Peter and Wanda sat down at table and waited for the other Avengers to join in, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, etc. All walked in.

"Ok," Captain America stood up, "First order of business, we need to capture someone,"

Peter and Wanda looked at each other nervously, Captain America showed a picture of Wanda in her Deadpool suit.

"We need to Capture Deadpool, she is wanted for many reasons, from terrorism to murder, Spider-man can you help us with this?"

"um.." Peter looked at Wanda, "Sure?"

"Great!"

What did Peter get himself into?


	8. Chapter 8

Wanda punched Peter in the shoulder when they left the tower.

"Why did you agree to that?!" She yelled out. "You know they hate me!"

"They don't know that we're together." Peter replied rubbing his shoulder. "Just try to keep yourself down and lay low."

"I'm the most dangerous person in the city!"

Peter gave her a tight hug, "No, your funny and cute and-"

"Sexy as hell."

Peter laughed, "Right, your not dangerous to me OK?"

"OK."

"Wanna go eat?"

"Yes!"

Wanda pulled Peter as she ran to the nearest restaurant.

Peter and Wanda's relationship was something very confusing, Wanda sometimes annoyed Peter, but she didn't as much. Peter thought that was a big change in personality in her. Wanda seemed more quiet after Peter told her to lay low. Peter was out fighting crime as Spider-man while acting like he was searching for Deadpool for the Avengers. Peter came home to see Wanda bored on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Peter took off his mask and sat next to her.

"I'm bored," Wanda stated, she pouted playfully which Peter thought was cute. He grabbed her hand.

"Well you can't go out as Deadpool, but what about Spider-Woman?" Peter suggested. Wanda looked up and grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter couldn't stop staring at Wanda in the Spider-Woman costume he made. She looks just like Peter in his suit, but a little bit more feminine, and he cut a hole in the back of her mask for her blonde ponytail to flow.

"Well?" Wanda asks while spinning around.

"I-It's perfect," Peter stuttered out, I placed on his Spider-Man suit.

"I know you couldn't stop looking at my ass," Wanda stated smirking her lips. "You'll get your needs later."

Peter blushed, "L-Let's just fight some crime, I know it's been a while for you since the Avengers decided on a manhunt for you."

Wanda scoffed, "I'm not scared of them, I killed them in an alternate universe comic."

Peter looked at her confused. Wanda giggled.

"Let's just go kick some ass ok? It's kinda hard to explain," Wanda says, she grabs one on Peter's Web shooters and placed them on her wrists. She goes to the window and shots a web and swings out.

'She learns fast,' Peter thought, he shot a web and followed her out.

They saw a couple of street thugs trying to mug a woman. Peter swings in, and Wanda land face first on the floor. Peter helps her up.

"You ok?" Peter asks worriedly.

"Still working out the kinks," Wanda holds her head, "Speaking of, what are yours? I wanna try something next time when we fuck."

"Umm...I'll tell you later, let's just deal with these jerks first," Peter replies blushing.

Peter webbed up two thugs and Wanda knocked the third one out with a roundhouse kick. Wanda jumped around giddy and excited.

"You're excited," Peter stated.

"It's been a while since I've actually fought anyone, I have a pent up violent streak inside of me," Wanda replied, she rolled up her mask up to her lips and puked in a nearby trash can. Peter ran to her.

"You ok?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She quickly replied.

"We should get back home, maybe you need some rest."

"Maybe.." A voice says, Wanda and Peter turned to the voice. They looked to see Captain America.

"Oh man, hey Cap," Peter greeted Nervously.

"Hey Spider-Man," Steve greeted, He looked at Wanda "And who is this?"

"Spider-Woman," Wanda places her hand on her hips and scoffs, "I'm a big deal."

"Wait, Is that your girlfriend?" Steve asks confused.

"Yes, but don't worry she's skilled," Peter replied.

"How? I just saw her with you," Steve glared at her suspicious then turned to Peter. "How is the hunt for Deadpool coming along?"

"Well, she's been umm...off the grid," Peter replies looking to the ground.

"Ok, maybe you can find her, she might trust you," Steve suggested, "But good job soldier."

Steve patted Petter on the shoulder and then left the alley. Peter helped Wanda with getting back to their Apartment. Peter laid her on the couch and gave her water.

"That was close, what if Cap found out?" Peter asks, he sat next to Wanda and hugs her.

"He won't find out I'm Deadpool ok? Cap is a little American Boy Scout, he's not Batman," Wanda replied rolling her eyes.

"Who's Batman?"

"Nevermind."

Captain American overhears their conversation in HQ, he placed a mic on Peter's suit when he touched his shoulder. He called Tony.

"Tony? I found her."


	10. Chapter 10

Peter and Wanda decided to go to the beach, Wanda had been feeling very woozy lately. Peter thought she needed a break despite her protests. Wanda sat on her beach towel, she sun-bathed in her red bikini. Peter went to go to get drinks. He stood at the snack stand before he could even order, food and drinks were handed to him. A hand was placed on his shoulder behind him making him jump.

"Jeez, kid it's just me," A voice says.

Peter turned around, he saw Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers standing behind him.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Peter asks.

"I'm here on my own but Capsicle insisted," Tony rolled his eyes.

"We know," Steve states, "Your girlfriend is Deadpool."

Peter looks down, Tony laughs and pats him on the back.

"Nice job kid, didn't know you had a thing your mercenaries," Tony joked, Steve glared at him, "I meant, Oh-no your girlfriend is Deadpool..."

Tony rolls his eyes and eats an ice cream cone.

"H-How did you find out?" Peter asks nervously.

"I placed a mic in your suit after our talk in the alley," Steve explained, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Wanda wouldn't like that," Peter replied, "Plus she deserves a second chance."

"She killed many people!" Steve yelled.

"She was doing her job!" Peter yelled back.

Steve sighs, "You know we have to capture her."

"Then I quit," Peter throws his Avengers badge on the round, "I can't be on a team that takes away someone I love."

Peter runs over to Wanda. He grabs her hands and gets her up from her towel.

"What's wrong? You look mad," Wanda asks.

"We gotta go now," Peter walks away from the beach with Wanda in tow.

"Peter tell me what's wrong."

"Tony and Steve came to me they know, I won't let them take you."

"As I told you before, I'm not scared of them."

Wanda kissed Peter, "I'll take them all if I have to."

"That's my Deadpool."


	11. Chapter 11

Peter and Wanda packed up their things. They had to go somewhere to hide. The Avengers would soon be coming for Wanda. Peter loved her too much to let her get taken away.

"So where should we go? Canada? Japan?" Wanda asks.

"I don't know, they will find us anywhere," Peter replied sadly. "I'll fight them."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Sure you will Come on Parker they have Gods, Monsters, and robots. Can you really beat all of them?"

"I can try," Peter hugged Wanda tight. "For you."

Wanda giggled, "Jeez you're too sweet."

Peter and Wanda got into their suits, Wanda put on her Deadpool outfit. It might drive more attention, but she didn't care. They went out of Peter's window and went from building to building. They stopped at a Mcdonalds, Wanda ordered two happy meals which made Peter laugh. After eating, they left Mcdonalds and continued going from Building to a building.

"Who do you think they will send?" Wanda asks eating her happy meal.

"I don't know," Peter replied.

A bright glow appeared above them.

"Maybe her," Peter says quietly, he looks up to see Captain Marvel. "Carol."

"Peter, I only want Wanda, you can go free, I won't hurt you," Carol stated.

"I won't let you take her!" Peter yelled harshly.

"They were right, you guys are really together," Carol says sadly, Peter noticed her sadness but ignored it.

Carol fired an energy blast at Wanda, Wanda dodged it and fired some bullets at her. Carol deflected them easily and rushed in at Wanda. She held her by the neck tightly and flew up in the sky.

"Why so angry Christmas Carol?" Wanda remarks, "Do you... like Peter?"

Carol yells in anger and throws Wanda's head into the pavement. Wanda's head healed quickly thanks to her healing factor.

"I'll take that as a yes," Wanda whispered.

Peter shot a web at Carol, he wrapped her up in more.

"Peter you know that I can easily get out of this," Carol stated.

"I know," Peter replied. "Wanda!"

Wanda pulled out an RPG and aimed it at her, "Bye-bye bitch."

Wanda pulled the trigger and the missile flew at her and hit her and through a nearby building. Peter and Wanda ran way until Wanda was tackled down by Captain America.

"No!" Peter yelled out, he tried to run to Wanda but he was held back by Iron Man.

"I'm sorry, kid," Tony says.

Peter felt something metal hit his face and then he saw darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter woke up in a jail cell, he was tied down and his web-shooters were gone.

"Hey!" Peter yelled out, "Where am I?!"

Steve walked near the cell, "I'm sorry, kid, but you're staying in here. Your..." love" for Deadpool is getting in the way of our mission."

"You can't keep me in here forever!"

"Actually we can," Steve replied, he showed a newspaper showing a dead body in Spider-man's costume.

"You...Y-You faked my death?! Why?!" Peter yelled he struggled against the binds. "Where's Wanda?! I need to see her!"

"She's locked up, you won't ever see her again," Steve walked away from the cell.

Peter began to cry, he was alone and locked up by the heroes that he thought he trusted. Who would even save him?

Meanwhile with Wanda...

"Hey! You! Yes, you! Let...me...out!" Wanda yelled shaking the bars.

"Sorry, we can't. Also, I'm supposed to give this to you," Hawkeye stated, he gave her a piece of paper and walked out of the cell room.

Wanda looked at the paper, it showed all of her Biological info, but one thing spotted her eyes. She sat on the cell floor in hock. She was pregnant. Would Peter even still be with her? What about the baby? What would the Avengers do with the baby? She couldn't let them hurt It. Would she even be a good mother? Wanda pulled out her hair clip and started to pick the lock. She had to get to Peter.

* * *

Peter heard the cell door open, he looked up to see Carol.

"Oh, what do YOU want?" Peter asks harshly.

"Peter...I'm here to help," Carol says quietly. She released his binds and hands him his Web-Shooters.

"Why?"

"I like you peter, No I love you, but your with Wanda out of all people, but I saw the newspaper and what they did. I was so I'll help you. I'll even fight them."

"What about-"

"Even Wanda, I don't like her, but she means a lot to you so I'll help her as well."

"Well, where is she?"

"Over here, Petey!" Wanda yelled she dropped down from the ceiling vent and kisses him passionately. She turned to Carol and glares. "What about you, you said you liked him!"

"She's with us," Peter held Wanda's hand.

"Peter...I have to tell you something,"

They heard an alarm.

"It'll have to wait, we gotta fight."

They all ran out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Carol crashed through many of the Avengers.

Peter fought Captain America, he was pissed at him.

"You faked my death and not only that, you kidnapped me and my girlfriend!" Peter landed a punch on his face and used his webs to throw him into a wall.

Wanda dodged between many other Avengers members. It was hard for her to fight back because she didn't have her swords or guns. She slid through many of them like butter when they tried to grab her.

Carol shot many energy blasts that kept the Avengers back. Captain America sneaked up behind Wanda and placed her in a headlock.

"Peter! Carol! Stop!" Steve yelled, "I don't wanna do this!"

"Why can't you leave us alone?!" Wanda yelled, the grip on her neck tightened.

"You killed people! Also, no one likes you!"

"Petey likes me!"

"I do!" Peter yelled, "Let her go, Cap!"

"Yeah Cap, I think you went to far this time. I mean she's annoying but all of us are on edge after what you did to Spider-man," Tony stated. "I kinda like the kid."

"Yes, the Man of Spiders is a great hero for everyone!" Thor says in his royal voice.

"Hey! What about me?" Wanda asks.

"I guess you're not as bad as we thought," Tony says, and the other Avengers nods.

Steve threw Wanda to the floor, Peter ran to Wanda. Steve through his shield at Peter pushing him back into a wall, hitting his head.

Everyone stopped, Wanda yelled in anger.

"Wanda...I'm s-s-"

Wanda grabbed Cap's shield and started to beat him with it. Everyone was scared to intervene. Wanda stopped and pulled out a small blade.

"You were after us this whole time, your not a hero! After what you did this whole time, you don't deserve to live. For Peter's life!"

The Avengers rushed in to stop her, they pulled her away from Cap.

"No! Let me do this!"

"Wanda...no..." Peter says waking up.

Wanda ran to Peter and hugged him tight, she helped him up. She glared at the Avengers.

"We're leaving, if any of you come after us, I'll personally kill all of you as I did in my "Kill the marvel Universe" Comic," Wanda says darkly.

Wand and Peter waked out of the Tower.


	14. Chapter 14

Wanda tended to Peter, their fight with the Avengers left them extremely tired. Peter laid down on a bed in his apartment, Wanda stroked his chest softly.

"We don't need them, they hurt you," Wand stated.

"Yeah, they kidnapped you, faked my death, and tried to keep me in a cell for the rest of my life," Peter held Wanda's hand. "All because I loved you."

"Petey, if anything happens, let's move away ok?"

"Deal."

They went in for a kiss, but a knock at a window was heard before their lips touched. They went over to see Carol. They cautiously opened it.

"Carol? Why are you here?" Peter asked. Wanda gazed over at her guns.

"You know why I'm here," She replied.

"No...why would they want to talk to us? And why would they send you?"

"They knew that you would trust me, please, you're invited to our dinner,"

Wanda scoffed, she turned to Carol and flipped her off.

"You're invited as well," Carol stated, "They want to see you as well."

"Me?" Wanda looked back and forth, "Are you shitting me?"

"No I'm not 'shitting' you, you're invited as well, tonight, don't be late," Carol flies out of the window.

"Well I'm not going, they might catch me," Wanda sat on the couch.

"Well, we can go, but Carol didn't say that we shouldn't like it,"

"So, bulllshit it?'

"Bullshit it."

They kiss, Wanda looks down in sadness.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, lifting her chin.

"I'm..." Wanda rubs her stomach.

"No...are you sure?"

"Hawkeye gave me biological info while I was in my cell, it's yours, we're having a small superhero baby!"

Peter teared up in happiness, he hugged Wanda tightly, then he kissed her passionately.

"Ok, let's see what the Avenger what with us," Wanda stated.


	15. Chapter 15

Wanda got into a tight red dress. Peter in a black tux. They were still negligent to go to dinner.

"If they start doing anything that resembles trying to hurt us, we're leaving, " Wanda stated.

"Stress isn't good for the baby anyway, " Peter replied.

Wanda punched Peter's shoulder playfully, "Look at you becoming a dad."

Peter blushed, "Let's just get this over with."

Wanda and Peter arrived at the tower. They saw the damage that was given after their fight, the building was mostly rebuilt. They went inside to see many of the Avengers sitting at a table with many different foods.

"Hello Avenging shitheads, " Wanda greeted in a snarky tone.

"Wanda..." Steve started to say, but she interrupted him.

"No! Why did you even bring us here?! Is this a trap?!"

"No, we came to apologize, " Steve explained.

"What about my 'death'?" Peter asked glaring at Steve like he was about to attack him.

"We cleared it up, Spider-man is alive, you can go out and crime fight again, " Steven explained. "I invited you two to this dinner to say that I'm sorry, we are all sorry."

"Kid, we let you into the Avengers because you were strong, and you're also strong for your girlfriend as well, I guess that's why you tried to protect her when we tried to capture her, " Tony stated.

"So what now? I'm just going to eat like normal and pretend like nothing ever happened?!" Wanda yells harshly. "Did you know?"

Everyone looked at Steve, she knew what he was talking about.

"Did you know?" Wanda pressed on.

"Yes..."

"Then tell everyone."

Steve stayed silent, Wanda glared at him. Peter stayed quiet as so did everyone else.

"Tell them fucker!"

"Wanda is Pregnant, I saw the papers of her health test before anyone else."

"Cap, we almost killed a pregnant woman, we would have been murderers!" Tony shouted.

"Come on Petey, we don't need them, " Wanda says, Peter nods and they left the tower.


	16. Chapter 16

It has been nine months since Wanda and Peter completely dismissed the Avengers. They started their own superhero duo and they started to fight crime on their own. Wanda was obviously pregnant, so she couldn't fight any crime anymore.

Wanda sat on the couch with an obvious bump on her belly. Peter walked inside with bags of food.

"Ok, I got the food," Peter stated. "I hope the baby comes soon, but not too soon."

"Peter, calm down, the baby will come soon," Wanda replied, she reached out his arms to him. "Now give me a hug."

Peter hugged Wanda and gave her a kiss on her neck. A knock on the door was heard. They turned their heads.

Peter walked over and opened it, there stood Iron Man. His armor was tattered and broken.

"Mr. Stark? What the hell happened?" Peter asked surprised.

"Hydra Agents, they have way more advanced technology than us, we need backup," Tony says, he waved at Wanda and she flipped the bird at him.

"Well...Wanda might be due any day now, I have to be there," Peter looked down.

"I understand, just call me if you're free," Tony walked away.

Peter looked at Wanda, Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Go Spider-boy, just be back soon," Wanda says waving her hand.

Peter ran to put on his suit and followed Tony out the door.

Wanda sat on the couch bored, she heard a knock on the door.

"Jeez writer, out of ideas are you?" Wanda muttered. She opens the door to see Steve.

"Fuck off," She tried to close the door, but he blocked it with his foot. "Go away before I shout rape."

"Wanda...I just wanna talk," Steve says.

"We talked, you tried to lock me up with my baby."

"And I'm sorry ok?"

"No, leave now!" Wanda held her stomach, "Shit, I think my water broke."

"Let me help."

"No don't touch me!"

Steve picked her up and ran her over to the hospital.

Peter swung home, he looked for Wanda but couldn't find her. He became scared. He swung around the city until he saw Steve carry her into a hospital.

"Oh no," Peter mumbled under his breath.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter got out of his suit and ran down the hall. He asked the nurse for Wanda Wilson, she pointed to her room and Peter ran inside.

"Wanda!" Peter yelled out of fear. He ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"You made it..." Wanda says in between strain.

"Yeah, I promised," Peter smiled, he looked over at Steve, "Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome, I had to do something."

"Cap, I forgive you for what you did, we were mad."

"Yeah, I was mad as well."

"Fuckers! Giving birth here!" Wanda shouted interrupting them.

Peter held Wanda's hand tight as she pushed out the baby. Peter held the child and showed it to Wanda. They cried in joy.

"He's beautiful, " Wanda choked out. She had happy tears in her eyes.

"What can we name him?"

"How about Wade?"

"Perfect."

Peter looks at Steve, "Do you wanna hold him?"

"Can I?" Steve asks surprised.

Wanda shrugged, "You did help me after all, so I guess you aren't as bad as I thought. So, I'm only giving this out once. Do you wanna be wade's godfather?"

"Yes! Thank you, Wanda!" Steve grabbed Wade and cradled him.

"Wanda...I can't be a father..." Peter says.

"What!" Wanda yells in surprise.

"Unless I'm a good husband," Peter pulls out a small black box and opens it to show a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, you fucking idiot!" Wanda wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

After a few weeks, Peter and Wanda got married in New york. They still fought crime, while trying to raise their son Wade.

Wanda breastfed Wade while Peter swung into their apartment done with crime-fighting.

"Hey Honey," Peter greeted, "How was he?"

"Grabby, but good," Wanda stated. "Did you ever thought about loving the annoying merch with a mouth?"

"To be honest no, but I'm thinking about it now."

"Peter..."

"Hmm?"

"I fucking love you."

"I love you too."

They kiss.

 **The End**


End file.
